


Three Words - Woosang Short Story

by LittleMoonPrince



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, BFFs, Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMoonPrince/pseuds/LittleMoonPrince
Summary: In a world where everybody gets assigned a yearly number of words they can use, most people lived life without any worries. Usual numbers were so high nobody could ever talk their way through them in a year, but sometimes the numbers were low enough that someone eventually ran out. Luckily the numbers only counted for words used in speech, and with multiple other ways to communicate, people lived life comfortably.For Yeosang it was different.But Wooyoung would change everything.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Three Words - Woosang Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a TikTok I saw on my fyp. I don't own that TikTok nor the idea of the story, I just based mine upon it.

In a world where everybody gets assigned a yearly number of words they can use, most people lived life without any worries. Usual numbers were so high nobody could ever talk their way through them in a year, but sometimes the numbers were low enough that someone eventually ran out. Luckily the numbers only counted for words used in speech, and with multiple other ways to communicate, people lived life comfortably.

For Yeosang it was different. He had always gotten low numbers, and when he was younger he barely got enough to learn how to even speak. He pretty quickly became 'the quiet kid', as he saved his words for important things. But as he grew up, the numbers got less and less. Until eventually one birthday, his number changed to zero. Nothing. No words for the entire year. Yeosang was taken back by the number, but he got through the year quite fine. Unfortunately, the next year, his number stayed the same. As did the next year. And the next year. Yeosang got progressively more anti-social, hid more from his peers and turned into an extreme introvert. He didn't go out, he never communicated with others, until his parents began to worry about his well-being.

Going to school was pretty much the only activity Yeosang did that involved other people, but he hated every single second of the day when he was there. People made fun of him, called him names and even dared to say he was a 'waste of vocal chords'. Yeosang always put a beanie on, hiding behind his hair and keeping his eyes on his books. He didn't have any friends, as his old friends left him for being so quiet and being unpopular because he had no words. Yeosang always ran to the bus stop when the school bell rang, wanting to get home as soon as possible. Away from the bullies, away from mean eyes, away from the sound of people talking. Yeosang believed that this would be his life, and the thought of ending it earlier had crossed his mind multiple times before.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

But he had never imagined that one person could change it all by doing something that Yeosang hated the most. Talking.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

As Yeosang sat down in his seat in the classroom, something felt different. He furrowed his eyebrows, lifting his head to look around. His gaze landed on a boy sitting right next to him, happily taking out his books and looking around with a smile. Yeosang looked at him in awe, not understanding how he could be so cheerful on a school morning. The boy met Yeosang's eyes, chuckling and nodding his head to him. "Hey, good morning! I'm Jung Wooyoung. I'm new here. Nice to meet you." Wooyoung smiled gently at Yeosang, awaiting his response. Yeosang sighed and gave an apologetic smile, looking down. Wooyoung's smile immediately fell, worried something was wrong. "Oh.. do you have a low word count?" Yeosang shook his head, already preparing for the worst. Even the new guy wouldn't like him. Wooyoung saw the negative reaction and thought a bit more deeply "So...you just not want to talk? Tell me, uh, write it down.." Wooyoung hummed softly and quickly handed the other male a small paper and a pen. Yeosang glanced at him before hesitatingly writing a big zero on the paper. Wooyoung blinked and then smiled. "No words? Well, I'm sure you're a great listener then." Wooyoung nodded and took a deep breath. "So, what's your name? I already said mine, we can continue writing if you want. Passing notes in class is kind of fun."

Wooyoung had been the most friendliest and understanding towards Yeosang, and their friendship quickly began to bloom. Wooyoung couldn't stop talking about everything he did, and Yeosang listened with the biggest smile on his face. He could laugh at Wooyoung's jokes and they spend more and more time together as months went by. Yeosang got happier, and his parents were delighted to know that he was finally spending time out of the house. When Yeosang began feeling more confident and happy, he started counting down to his birthday. He believed that it would change this time. This time he would get words. He wondered how many it would be, but he hoped it would be 3 at minimum. He only needed 3 words to say what he wanted.

"Your birthday is next week, right? Oh, that must be exciting. And hey, even if the number still stays zero, nothing is changing between us." Wooyoung nudged Yeosang softly, sitting on a park bench together watching the sunset. "Those meanies can say what they please, but you are still a wonderful friend to have. It's their loss, you know." Yeosang smiled and looked at Wooyoung, who smiled back with the familiar gentleness he always had. Yeosang sighed happily and watched the colour of the sky change. Wooyoung hummed a melody, wrapping an arm around Yeosang's shoulders.

➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶

Yeosang shot awake as his alarm went off. He took a deep breath and groaned, stretching a bit and rubbing in his eyes. He froze when he remembered what day it was. He immediately jumped out of bed, running downstairs. His mom was making breakfast, and she gasped as he came running in. "Oh dear- you're early.." Yeosang flipped over his phone, which was charging, unlocking it to look for the message. The most important message of the day. Yeosang closed his eyes and bit his lip as he tapped open the notification, hoping that it would be more than zero. As Yeosang carefully opened his eyes again, he gasped. He wanted to scream out, but remembered how important it was. He needed to save them. He needed the treasure those three words he would get to speak.

The moment Yeosang spotted Wooyoung on the school yard, he began sprinting. Sprinting to his friend, excited to finally speak to him. He stopped in front of the other male, panting slightly from excitement. He smiled brightly, a little sparkle in his eyes. Wooyoung however seemed down. His usual smile was gone and there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Yeosang wondered what had caused this, as he had never seen his friend sad before. Wooyoung smiled slightly at Yeosang. "Morning. Happy birthday. It's your birthday, right?" Yeosang nodded, a look of worry displayed on his face. "Yeah so.. I'll just give you the bad news first I guess.. you can tell me if you got any words afterwards." Wooyoung let out a deep sigh, and Yeosang suddenly felt how bad the news must be. Wooyoung looked down, clearly not liking the situation. "So...my dad found a new job, again... Which means we have to move..again." Wooyoung didn't dare look up. "I uhm.. I didn't think it would come so soon. Usually he takes two or more years.." Wooyoung bit his lip and would understand if Yeosang would just walk away. But he was surprised to hear what he thought he would never hear. "Stay with me." Yeosang spoke clearly, only now realizing he had missed the sound of his own voice. Wooyoung looked at Yeosang, blinking out of confusion. "You...you spoke. You-" Wooyoung gasped. "You got words! Oh my god!" Yeosang smiled, but was still uncertain, hoping Wooyoung could change something about the situation. Yeosang grabbed onto Wooyoung's coat, pouting slightly, as if begging him. Wooyoung looked at Yeosang, taking a deep breath. "Stay...with you, I'd love to but.. did you just use your only words for me?" Yeosang nodded heavily, tightening his grip on the coat. He couldn't let Wooyoung leave. This boy meant so much to him. He made him feel happy again. Yeosang didn't want to be all alone. Wooyoung gulped, understanding how much he meant to Yeosang, especially if he used his only words in years just to tell him to stay. Wooyoung then smiled, pulling Yeosang into a hug. "I'll stay. I don't know how, but I'm staying. Thank you." Yeosang wrapped his arms around Wooyoung, holding him close. "Yeosang.. you're my best friend, okay? My bff, my soulmate. I'll never leave you, even if we would be miles apart."


End file.
